The invention relates to a drive device, particularly for a windshield wiper apparatus, which consists of an electrical motor, a drive unit, and an electronic unit for the control of the motor. As a general rule, the motor is flange-mounted to the casing, and the electronic unit is constructed separately from the drive unit and connected to the motor or a parking positions switch in the drive unit by means of wires.